Cerezos
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Kioto, Tokio… donde sea. Eso fue lo que dijo Riko y esa promesa la reconfortó; estarían juntas en lo que se viniera encima. No importaba si era la gran geisha Momoi Satsuki o simplemente la joven de la servidumbre buscando refugio a raíz de la guerra. [Reto: Vidas pasadas]


_Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece y todos estamos conformes con ello. Este fic participa del Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 **Aclaraciones y advertencias:** Las costumbres de las geishas y otros datos más los basé en el libro _Memorias de una Geisha_ y el fic se ubica temporalmente en el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los años posteriores a ella. Dejo un muy burdo mini glosario, por si acaso.

 _Obi: El "cinturón" que va anudado en los kimonos._

 _Okiya: Casas dedicadas a adquirir niñas a las cuáles entrenar para ser geishas._

 _Danna: Hombre que acuerda pagar los gastos de manutención las geishas y su entrenamiento, funge como un "patrocinador"._

 _Maiko: Aprendiz de geisha._

( Este one-shot me ha costado y, de nuevo, no es lo que suelo escribir. Ups. Una disculpa de antemano)

* * *

Momoi Satsuki no era su verdadero nombre.

Pero la realidad era que no tenía razón para ponerse triste por ello, ni siquiera para detenerse a deliberar sobre ese hecho. No tenía nada de extraordinario, al fin y al cabo; no había geisha que conservara su nombre real. Muchas, como en el caso de Satsuki, ni siquiera habían llegado a sus okiyas con un nombre real. No era raro que fueran vendidas por sus padres para salir de las deudas, entre otras desafortunadas razones por las que la okiya las había acogido para comenzar la formación de las chiquillas.

En su caso, había sido la okiya de la señora Momoi la que la había comprado cuando ella ni siquiera sabía contar. Así había dado inicio su vida como doncella que no tendría otra opción más que ser sirvienta o geisha y ahora allí estaba: una de las diez más famosas del Distrito Gion y heredera de la okiya una vez que muriera la "madre" que dirigía el lugar.

Fue el día en el que fue "adoptada" por la señora Momoi cuando dejó de ser simplemente la geisha Satsuki para pasar a ser Momoi Satsuki. Y le hacía honor a su nuevo estatus, vaya que sí, en ningún momento había descuidado su profesión ni su formación, así había sido desde el inicio y seguramente esa sería su vida para siempre.

No podía quejarse demasiado: Tenía una vida más digna a comparación de muchas de las geishas de más baja categoría que pululaban por las calles de Kioto. Y además, Momoi Satsuki era un nombre agradable y afortunado.

─Oye, Satsuki ¿Qué crees que pase con nosotros?

O tal vez sí había motivos para quejarse. Motivos que llegaron con la entrada de Japón a la guerra.

─No lo sé, Dai-chan ─contestó ella, dejando que Aomine Daiki le ajustara el obi, tal y como había hecho toda su vida. Era su mejor amigo quien cumplía esa tarea en la okiya, sucediendo a su padre.

Aomine guardó silencio durante un momento mientras terminaba de ayudar a su señora y mejor amiga. Momoi era consciente de eso y no le estaba gustando para nada hacia dónde apuntaba la conversación, no con los tiempos que corrían. Y sin embargo, se quedó quieta, esperando a que le diera la mala noticia que ya sabía que vendría.

─Ya me han reclutado ─soltó la bomba Aomine, alisando el obi antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar a su amiga─. En la mañana llegó la notificación para que fuera a… ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces, tonta? ¡No te pongas a llorar, que van a tener que retocarte el maquillaje!

─Por favor, no te presentes, Dai-chan. Hay que irnos de aquí ─le pidió Momoi, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que las lágrimas no le corrieran y arruinaran su maquillaje─. ¡Podemos irnos!

─No digas tonterías, Satsuki ─espetó Aomine─. No puedes huir, aquí tienes tu futuro. Además, escuché a tu dichosa "mamita" hablando con Imayoshi. Ya te han conseguido un lugar para que vayas a refugiarte y después vayan a buscarte. La guerra no puede ser eterna.

─¿Por qué no pueden darte refugio a ti también? Si se lo pido a Imayoshi-san…

Aomine soltó una carcajada y miró a Momoi con amargura. Ella hizo todo lo posible por no morderse el labio, a sabiendas de que estaba luchando una batalla destinada a perder. Pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería que le quitaran a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

─Son órdenes del emperador ¿Yo que más quisiera? Tampoco es que me muera de ganas y eso… Ya deja de luchar contra la corriente.

Momoi lo miró con reproche y asintió. Se estaba comportando como tonta ¿Era o no era una geisha? No tenía permitido mostrar el rostro afligido, no cuando tenía que atender una fiesta en cuestión de media hora.

─¿Qué pasará con Tetsu-kun? ¿Y Kagamin? ¿Midorin y Ki-chan? No me dirás que a ellos también les llegó ya la orden.

─Ya todos fuimos reclutados. Todos los hombres de Gion tienen el citatorio, no importa que sólo seamos comerciantes. Supongo que pensarán que alguien que arregla el obi de una geisha puede matar así a un soldado ─Aomine se rascó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro─. Kagami ya ha partido en la mañana junto a Midorima y Kise… Y Gion pronto cerrará las okiyas. Es cuestión de tiempo, ya hay rumores sobre eso.

─No puedo creer que no pude despedirme de ellos ─se lamentó Momoi─. Ni que la guerra haya llegado aquí.

─En algún momento tenía que suceder.

Tanto Aomine como Momoi se giraron para observar a Imayoshi Shouichi, con su típica expresión sonriente.

─Imayoshi-san ─inclinó la cabeza Momoi, en señal de respeto─. Gracias por honrarnos con su vista.

Imayoshi era el _dann_ a de Momoi desde hacía ya cinco años, mucho tiempo a comparación de lo que solía durar ese vínculo. Era un hombre casado y adinerado que iba de cuando en cuando a Gion a las fiestas de té y los eventos y fue allí donde descubrió a Satsuki cuando era sólo una aprendiz. Desde ese momento se había dedicado a cubrir los gastos de la educación de Momoi, confiado de que sería ella quien lograría ganarse el favor para ser la hija de la okiya.

A pesar de su vínculo con Momoi y toda la ayuda que había recibido de su parte, Imayoshi y ella jamás habían tenido un nivel de complicidad tan grande y por lo general avisaba de su llegada. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le había contado Aomine, no se sentía tan intrigada por su presencia en la okiya.

─Vamos, no hay necesidad de fingir sorpresa ─rió Imayoshi, encogiéndose de hombros─. Creo que Aomine ya te dijo lo que va a suceder contigo ¿No es así?

─No me extrañaría que me hayas dejado oír tu conversación a propósito ─gruñó Aomine, enfurruñado y descarado, como de costumbre.

─¿A dónde podría ir si no es Gion? ─preguntó Momoi─. Toda mi vida ha transcurrido aquí, prácticamente.

Imayoshi guardó silencio un momento, ajustándose las gafas. Aomine y Momoi intercambiaron una mirada fugaz: que se pusiera seria no era un buen auguro.

─Kioto pronto será también una zona de guerra ─explicó Imayoshi─. No sé si terminando todo esto volverá a ser lo que era antes, todas las geishas que ya saben que se cerrará el distrito están tratando de salir de aquí. No te preocupes, te irás al campo. Creo que allí no te irá tan mal como en las fábricas de Tokio.

─El campo suena mucho mejor a las fábricas ─asintió Momoi, genuinamente aliviada.

─¿Ya escuchaste? ─Aomine también parecía menos tenso que hace unos minutos, prueba de ello era el tono burlón que había recuperado su voz─. Serás una campesina, oh, gran geisha Satsuki. Al menos a mí me toca hacer algo más genial en la guerra que andar cultivado el arroz.

─¡No te burles, Dai-chan!

Tras ello, Imayoshi y Momoi se despidieron de Aomine para acudir a la fiesta de té, ambos amigos dirigiéndose palabras mordaces y bromas antes de separarse. Y la promesa de que Aomine y ella se verían más tarde para tomar el té con Kuroko Tetsuya, antes de que ellos tuvieran que partir a la guerra.

Pero esa fue la última vez que habló con él. Cuando Momoi volvió de la ceremonia, Aomine y Kuroko no estaban ya en Gion, gracias a los militares que habían llegado antes de lo estipulado.

Años después ella regresaría, pero ese lugar atemporal en el que había crecido había sido demasiado castigado por el conflicto bélico. Su distrito estaba condenado a perder el misterio, la belleza, y muchas caras conocidas también se esfumarían de su vida.

* * *

El campo era por mucho el lugar más seguro en esos tiempos de guerra y aun así era un infierno para Momoi. Ella, como la geisha que heredaría la okiya a la muerte de la dueña, se había acostumbrado a dejar que los sirvientes de la okiya se encargaran de atender cada una de sus necesidades y caprichos. Había olvidado sus años como doncella, sirviendo a la okiya en las tareas más mundanas.

Pero no era tan malo. Cuando Aomine había bromeado diciendo que Momo sería una campesina, se imaginó a sí misma sembrando y cosechando, pero su nueva vida no era nada de eso. Sus tareas se limitaban a la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa de campo de una familia adinerada que se había refugiado en el campo para huir de los bombardeos en Tokio, así que tareas pesadas no tenía.

Sí, la vida la estaba tratando bien.

─Momoi-san ¿Ya terminaste la colada?

─Ya está ─asintió secándose las manos─. Riko-san ¿Falta algo más por hacer?

En esa casa en el campo fue donde Momoi conoció a Aida Riko, una chica que también trabajaba en ese lugar desde el comienzo de la guerra. Aunque al principio ambas se habían llevado fatal y Momoi había hecho hasta lo imposible por molestarla con el tamaño de sus senos, al final ambas habían dejado de descargar su rabia y frustración contra la otra y ahora eran buena amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

Afortunadamente a nadie se le ocurrió que alguna de ellas se pusiera a cocinar, para eso ya tenían a su cocinera. Pero ambas habían descubierto que el asunto de la cocina no era lo suyo.

─No, creo que ya es todo ─contestó soltando un bostezo─. Pero mañana hay que despertar temprano, creo que la familia acogerá a otras personas. Hay que darnos una ducha y preparar todo antes de que lleguen.

Momoi asintió y se estiró, andando detrás de Riko hacia el pequeño cuarto que compartían la dos. El día había estado ajetreado y tenía muchas ganas de echarse en la cama a descansar.

Apenas hubo abierto Riko la puerta del cuarto, una oleada de melancolía golpeó a Momoi en el pecho. Esa casa tan al estilo occidental era demasiado diferente a lo que había acostumbrado en Gion, especialmente cuando Momoi fue nombrada la heredera oficial de la okiya y se hizo de un cuarto espacioso y primoroso. Aún podía recordar el lugar retacado de los regalos que sus clientes le hacían, desde maquillajes a bellos accesorios.

Las sencillas camas occidentales y las pocas pertenencias que tenían allí eran la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Incluso ella misma había perdido su magnificencia; las austeras ropas de la servidumbre en lugar de los magníficos kimonos que poseía la okiya; un moño sencillo sustituyendo su suntuoso peinado y sobre todo, la falta de maquillaje la sentía sentirse expuesta a todo.

─¿Extrañas Gion? ¿Aún después de todo un año aquí?

Momoi esbozó una sonrisa triste ante la pregunta de Riko y asintió lentamente.

─Un poco… Riko-san ¿No extrañas tu hogar?

Riko se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y se sentó en su cama.

─Todos los días. Sobre todo extraño a mis amigos ─contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica─. Pero bueno, aquí puedo seguir con vida ¿No? Si me hubiera quedado en Tokio tal vez estaría trabajando en una fábrica… o estaría muerta. No lo sé.

Momoi asintió y se soltó el cabello, comenzando su ritual de cepillado. No quería que Imayoshi la encontrara descuidada cuando enviara a por ella ya que finalizara ese infierno.

─Me pregunto cuándo terminará la guerra…

─Pronto. O al menos queda menos tiempo de lo que ya ha durado ─dijo Riko, observándola desde donde estaba sentada─. La señora de la casa está preocupada… cree que Japón perderá la guerra.

─Imposible ─rebatió Momoi sin dudarlo─. El emperador no dejará que eso suceda.

─Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con la señora de la casa. Nunca debimos haber despertado la ira de los americanos con ese ataque… Presiento que eso nos ha condenado ─Riko se levantó desde donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Momoi, extendiendo la mano hacia ella─. ¿Puedo? Quisiera cepillarte el cabello.

Momoi la miró perpleja pero asintió, tendiéndole el cepillo. Era una cosita magnífica, regalo de Imayoshi-san y una de las posesiones que más atesoraba en esa casa de campo.

─Tienes el cabello muy bonito ─comentó Riko, tomando uno de su mechones para comenzar a cepillarlo─. Y largo. Creía que esos peinados suyos de geishas eran pelucas o algo así.

─Oh, también se pueden usar pelucas, pero me parece que rompe la tradición ─contestó Momoi, contenta de poder hablar un poco de la vida a la que se había acostumbrado─. Aunque es un suplicio que te hagan esos complicados peinados, créeme. No sientes el cuero cabelludo durante un buen rato.

─Puedo imaginarlo ─asintió Riko─. Me parece más cómodo el cabello corto. Y era más fácil mantenerlo aseado en Tokio, cuando comenzaron a escasear algunas cosas.

A veces, Momoi estaba demasiado inmersa en su propio sufrimiento que olvidaba el dolor de Riko. Se preguntaba qué cosas había vivido en Tokio, si acaso había presenciado un bombardeo y si había perdido a seres queridos. Se sintió avergonzada. Quería pedirle perdón a ella, a Aomine, a todos los que estaban sufriendo los horrores de la guerra.

─Cuéntame de Tokio ─le pidió en lugar de la disculpa─. Casi nunca hablas de tu vida allí.

─No es tan interesante como la vida de una geisha ─advirtió Riko─. Aún con eso ¿Te gustaría que te contara de mis amigos?

─Sería un honor, Riko-san. Ya he escuchado hablar a hombres de negocio sobre el esplendor de Tokio, pero me gustaría escuchara una anécdota un poco más mundana.

Las manos de Riko dejaron de cepillar su cabello durante unos instantes, y Momoi temió que hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a sus historias. Esa noche se sentía especialmente intranquila, quería tener algo a lo que aferrarse y la voz de Riko estaba haciendo maravillas en ella.

─Vale. Te voy a hablar de estos dos amigos míos, eran unos idiotas, pero tenían buen corazón. Si los hubieras conocido… Uff, tal vez se hubieran enamorado de ti porque no es broma eso de que ambos eran idiotas, pero no es el tema.

Riko comenzó un relato referente a sus mejores amigos y su infancia en Tokio, encandilando enseguida a Momoi, quien se permitió perderse en la historia, la alegría de su voz y la calidez de las manos que cuidaban de su cabello.

Esa noche, la voz de su compañera quedó tan grabada en ella que incluso narró los sueños que tuvo. Eran sueños bellos; en ellos las calles de Gion se fundían con las calles tokiotas y nombres como Teppei y Junpei se mezclaban con el de Dai-chan y Tetsu-kun.

* * *

Momoi no recordaba demasiado de su vida antes de ser vendida a la okiya, al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía cinco años cuando había sucedido eso. Su recuerdos de la infancia de esa época consistían en la imagen de una casita maltrecha y el olor a enfermedad, pero nada más.

Sus verdaderos recuerdos de la infancia comenzaban en la okiya, junto a Dai-chan y Tetsu-kun.

Justo en ese momento rememoraba cómo durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia estuvo enamorada de Kuroko Tetsuya, el hijo de uno de los panaderos del lugar. Juraba y perjuraba que un día iba a casarse con él y no paró de decirlo hasta que "madre" la escuchó, regalándole una buena azotina por su tontería: Las geishas no se casaban.

─¿Qué tanto recuerdas? ─preguntó Riko, limpiando el polvo de los muebles─. ¡Si tienes tiempo de divagar lo tienes para limpiar!

─Oh, lo siento ─se disculpó Momoi, regresando a su tarea─. Estaba pensando en una cosa graciosa.

Cuando le contó lo que a su parecer era una anécdota divertida le sorprendió ver la cara de incredulidad de Riko.

─¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? Te dieron una paliza y te quedó claro que no ibas a poder casarte con quien tú quisieras.

─No lo había visto así antes ─se sinceró Momoi, aún perpleja por el desconcierto de su amiga─. Pero no le di mayor importancia en su momento.

─No suena muy agradable la idea…

Continuaron con la limpieza sin intercambiar más palabras antes de que a Momoi se le ocurriera una pregunta que hacerle.

─Riko-san ¿Tú has estado enamorada?

─Sí ─contestó ella sin dudar, aunque sí que se ruborizó un poco─. Alguna vez tuve una relación ¿No crees que tu pregunta es demasiado atrevida?

─Tal vez, pero ya me la has contestado ¿Era uno de tus amigos? ¿Acaso era Hyuuga Junpei?

─Teppei fue mi primera relación, o mejor dicho, intentamos tener una. Pero no funcionó ─aclaró, acomodando las fotografías de la familia─. Pero era Junpei con quien iba a casarme.

─Lo imaginaba ─asintió Momoi, sonriendo con pena─. Y no se casaron porque…

Dejo la sentencia inconclusa. Imaginaba varios escenarios sobre lo que había sucedido y por qué Riko había acabado completamente sola en esa casa de campo; ninguno era agradable. La curiosidad estaba allí, pero no quería ser ella la que abriera las heridas frescas.

Su discreción con el tema fue recompensada con una respuesta de aquella chica reservada para los asuntos personales, para su sorpresa.

─Una vez hubo un bombardeo en Tokio ─relató Riko, con la mirada extraviada en las fotografías enmarcadas que ordenaba─. Junpei y Kiyoshi trabajan en una fábrica que se derrumbó… Mi casa también desapareció. Y bueno, pasaron otras cosas pero el punto es que afortunadamente encontré un lugar seguro en donde ganarme la vida. No todos tienen esa fortuna en los tiempos que corren.

Momoi mordió su labio y se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. Ante su contacto, Riko apartó la mirada de las fotografías y centró su atención en ella, con una expresión rebosante de determinación que consiguió que se le encogiera el corazón ¿Había visto alguna vez a una chica tan fuerte como ella?

─Te admiro mucho, Riko-san. Y lamento mucho tu pérdida.

─No seas ridícula ¿Por qué lo lamentas? ─le restó importancia Riko─. Ya pasó. Claro que los extraño a ellos y a mi hogar, mucho y todos los días, pero… También sé que ellos jamás habrían querido que me dejara vencer. Querrían verme feliz.

─¿Y eres feliz?

La sonrisa enigmática de Riko la tuvo esa noche en vela. Eso y la respuesta que le dio.

 _"No lo era, me sentía sola. Pero luego llegaste tú"._

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a la geisha Momoi Satsuki si se sentía sola, se habría largado a reír en la cara del osado al tiempo que daba su categórica negativa. Pero Momoi Satsuki, la criada, se ponía a pensar de cuando en cuando que después de todo sí había tenido una vida algo solitaria.

Vale, que tenía a sus amigos y conocidos que le hacían compañía e impedían que la melancolía le cargara un peso insoportable.

Sin embargó, allí en la casa de campo, lejos de su antigua vida y con Riko como compañía, no podía evitar que la nostalgia la invadiera.

─Si me lo preguntas, no tiene nada malo sentir eso de vez en cuando.

─Es un poco más complicado que eso ─replicó Momoi─. Siento que cada momento aquí me convierte en una cosa totalmente distinta a lo que era ¡Mira mis manos!

Siempre tuvo especial cuidado con sus manos ¿A qué cliente le gustaría una geisha con las manos maltratadas? A nadie. Y allí, con tanto fregar, limpiar y lavar había acabado con la suavidad de su piel.

─Puedes volver a cuidar de ellas cuando vuelvas a Gion ─contestó Riko, rodando los ojos─. Y es normal que te estés convirtiendo en una persona distinta cuando en esta casa no eres una geisha.

─¡Pero he sido toda mi vida una geisha! ─protestó con la voz cargada de resentimiento─. ¡Es normal que me asuste el cambio!

─No toda tu vida has sido una geisha, estoy segura que no naciste con el rostro maquillado ni toda esa educación suya. Ras una niña común y corriente ¡Y conseguiste ser una de las mejores geishas!

Momoi suspiró y asintió. Riko tenía razón, pero ella aún estaba renuente al cambio ¿No era eso normal? Gion era un lugar muy tradicionalista, claro que iba a aferrarse con uñas y dientes a su antigua identidad, por mucho que estuviera amenazada por la guerra.

─Venga. Yo te ayudaré a llevar la carga, así que nada de desanimarse ¿Está bien?

En esa ocasión, Riko le obsequió con uno de los abrazos más cálidos que recibió en la vida. Era como si le estuviera insuflando toda la determinación que la caracterizaba para que Momoi pudiera seguir hombro a hombro con ella. Riko era el recordatorio de la fortaleza femenina que ambas poseían y la promesa de la victoria ante los malos ratos.

Aquellos capullos que florecían a pesar de lo adverso ¿No eran ellos los más bellos del árbol de cerezos?

─Si vamos a estar tan encaprichadas con el pasado entonces yo tengo mucho que reclamarte ─fue el comentario casual de Riko después de un buen rato de silencio.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué te he ofendido, Riko-san? ─preguntó Momoi, divertida.

Riko arqueó una ceja, con las manos en la cintura.

─¿Cómo es que aún te atreves a preguntar eso? ¡A nadie le hace gracia que el tamaño de sus pechos sea motivo de burlas.

─Bueno, a tu favor diré que son pequeños pero adorables ─fue la respuesta de Momoi, acompañada de una sonrisa pícara─. Los he visto cuando nos bañamos.

Por semejante descaro, se ganó una tentativa de homicidio de parte de su amiga.

─¡¿Pero tú qué eres?! ¡Ni siquiera un muchacho hace ese tipo de comentarios soeces!

─Oh, me decepciona un poco que no me devuelvas el cumplido. A pesar de que he procurado dejar mi pecho a la vista en espera de que hagas un comentario…

─¡Pero calla!

Iba a admitirlo: Picar a Riko con ese asunto no dejaba de ser gracioso y había recobrado la chispa de su viejo humor. Tal vez ese era uno de esos momentos irrelevantes para terceros, pero Momoi estaba segura de que esa charla banal con su compañera le había devuelto toda la voluntad que había ido perdiendo progresivamente.

A partir de ese día, Momoi Satsuki la criada se permitió que la melancolía la atacara, pero nunca más se dejó arrastrar por ella. No iba a volver a ahogarse en las memorias de la geisha Satsuki. Y si de casualidad ella perdía la batalla con el pasado, siempre podía contar con que Riko la trajera de vuelta a la orilla, sana y salva.

* * *

La guerra había terminado y, como la señora de la casa y Riko habían predicho, Japón no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse tras la devastación de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Aunque que el sufrimiento por fin llegara a su fin era una buena noticia, la moral japonesa estaba demasiado lastimada por los hechos y por lo incierto de su futuro y Momoi y Riko no estaban exentas ello.

Ambas mujeres, a su veintiséis años una; a los veintisiete la otra, estaban totalmente desamparadas en un país arruinado.

─¿Qué haremos ahora? ─preguntó Riko, preocupada tras contarle a Momoi algo que la había inquietado de más. Acababa de escuchar a la señora de la casa hablando con su marido: La guerra los había arruinado y tal vez perdieran esa casa.

En otras palabras, ya no había lugar para la servidumbre allí.

─Imayoshi-san prometió que volvería por mí ─comentó Momoi, nerviosa─. Pero han pasado ya tres meses desde el fin de la guerra y no he recibido una sola carta suya.

La mirada condescendiente que recibió de su mejor amiga no le no le gustó ni un poco. Pero conociendo a Riko, sabía el sermón que le iba a caer y lo bien ganado que se lo tenía.

─Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar a Imayoshi-san fuera de tus opciones. Eres una mujer de recursos ¿Por qué vas y te estancas en una vía bloqueada?

Como la geisha de renombre que era, Momoi siempre se consideró una mujer fuerte que había escalado hasta llegar tan alto como alguien de profesión podía permitirse, pero nunca había conocida a una mujer cuya fortaleza la deslumbrara. No hasta que conoció a Aida Riko. Y no iba a perder ante ella su temple, eso jamás.

─Tienes razón. Ahora mismo voy a escribir a cuantos conozco ─decidió─. Y si no funciona… ¿Nos iremos juntas a Tokio?

─Kioto, Tokio… a donde sea ─asintió Riko, y esa promesa la reconfortó─. A donde tengamos que ir, no te preocupes por eso. Estaremos juntas en lo que se venga encima.

La carta de Imayoshi nunca llegó, pero Momoi cumplió al pie de la letra su palabra y se contactó con todos los hombres influyentes que había conocido durante su carrera en Gion. Esperaba que aún la siguieran recordando después de tanto tiempo y, sobre todo, esperaba que alguno estuviera dispuesto a tenderle una mano amiga.

Esa mano amiga llegó en forma de carta antes de que se le ocurriera pedírsela a esa familia en específico. De nada más y nada menos que de los Akashi.

* * *

En Gion, Momoi fue invitada a muchas de las fiestas y ceremonias a las que acudió Akashi Masaomi, uno de los hombres más ricos y también más fríos de Japón.

Era un hombre curioso para ser cliente frecuente de un distrito de geishas. Mientras los demás hombres de negocios bromeaban con ellas, él se mantenía en silencio, distante y calculador. Recordaba perfectamente bien cómo todas las geishas deseaban tenerlo como danna y como nadie había conseguido hacerlo: Akashi Masaomi amaba demasiado a su esposa Shiori, aparentemente. Y Momoi también adoraba a esa encantadora mujer que había acudido con su esposo a algunos de sus recitales.

Aunque al recibir esa carta, esperaba encontrarse con ese imponente hombre, no a su primogénito. Pero allí estaba Akashi Seijuurou, apenas un muchacho pero con un porte que no tenía nada que envidiar a muchos de los hombres que había conocido en su vida. Y fue ese chico quien pidió a la señora de la casa que le permitiera intercambiar palabras con Momoi Satsuki

─Akashi-kun, hace tiempo que no te veía ─fue lo que le dijo una vez estuvieron a solas─. Tenías apenas doce años ¿Cierto?

─Así es, en el Festival de los Cerezos ─asintió Akashi─. En ese tiempo eras una maiko, pero ahora ya he alcanzado la mayoría de edad y tú debes estar en la veintena ¿No es así?

─Oh, Akashi-kun, ninguna mujer aprecia que le recuerden que son más jóvenes que una ─bromeó Momoi, ganándose una sonrisa de Akashi.

─Lamento haberte ofendido. No es así como debería dirigirme a una de las mejoras geishas conocidas.

─Me halagas más de lo que merezco, no soy ni por asomo de las mejores ─contestó sirviéndole una taza de té, tal y como solía hacerlo en las ceremonias a las que había acudido años atrás─. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Akashi tomó la taza de té humeante que le ofrecía Momoi, con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar. No estaba del todo segura de sí era alivio o algo lo tenía apenado, así de ambigua era su expresión.

─Intuyo que lo sabes, pero te lo diré de cualquier modo: He venido por ti ─hizo una pausa, como esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en Momoi antes de continuar─. Regresa a Gion, la dueña de la okiya, la señora Momoi, falleció durante la guerra. No hay quien la dirija y sé que es un trabajo adecuado para ti.

─No sé por qué, pero siento que me está contando la verdad a medias ¿Qué pasó con Imayoshi-san? Él es mi danna. Prometió que vendría por mí.

Durante unos segundos, Akashi Seijuurou no dijo nada, y ella temió haberlo hecho enojar en un arrebato. No quería eso, no la oportunidad de regresar a su antigua vida.

─Imayoshi-san se arruinó durante la guerra. Él ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada por ti ni por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo ─informó Akashi con cautela─. Pero tienes buenos amigos que no te dejaron desprotegida durante la guerra.

El corazón de Momoi dio un vuelco ¿Podría ser…?

─ ¿Dai-chan? ¿Él está bien? ¿Ya ha vuelto a casa?

─Me temo que esto no es por arreglo de Aomine Daiki, aunque no dudo que habría hecho lo mismo ─negó Akashi─. No. Fue por obra de Kuroko Tetsuya.

No dio crédito a sus oídos ¿Tetsu-kun era quien se había asegurado de no dejarla desprotegida? ¿Cómo era que había conocido al hijo de Akashi Masaomi? Su desconcierto debió ser demasiado evidente, pues Akashi aclaró su garganta antes de aclarar su punto.

─Digamos que le debía un favor y él me pidió que cuidara de ti en caso de que Imayoshi-san o alguno de tus amigos llegara a faltar ─explicó bebiendo un sorbo del té antes de proseguir─. Perdona que no haya podido venir por ti apenas terminada la guerra, pero mi padre y yo también hemos tenido nuestros pesares.

Era evidente que así era. El muchacho parecía estresado y sus ojeras eran más que notables, pero si algo había aprendido como geisha era que para ese tipo de cuestiones había que ser discretas. No creía que Akashi Seijuurou quisiera abrirle su corazón a una mujer con la que jamás había cruzado palabra antes ¿Qué clase de conflictos estaría atravesando?

Momoi no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de cariño por él y por Tetsu-kun. Ella se había creído sola, sin embargo, no había sido así en ningún momento. Siempre hubo más de una persona velando por su bienestar ¿A qué se debería tanta buena suerte?

─Volveré a Gion ─asintió decidida─. Perdona que lo pregunte pero… Supongo que Tetsu-kun te habló alguna vez de su círculo de amistades ¿Hay noticias sobre ellos?

Esa era una pregunta que quería hacer y al mismo tiempo no tenía el valor para escuchar la respuesta. Pero tenía que saberlo.

─Sí. Pero no todas son buenas… ─el joven pareció dudar durante unos segundos antes de proseguir─. Midorima Shintarou trabaja actualmente bajo mi supervisión, necesitamos más que nunca la ayuda de un doctor tan bueno como él. Pero además de él, sólo Kise Ryouta ha vuelto... Lo siento mucho. Pero por más que lo he intentado, no he conseguido obtener alguna pista del paradero de los demás.

Akashi se retiró después de la pequeña charla, avisando que al día siguiente regresaría por ella y Momoi lo despidió junto a Riko, con la certeza de que al menos las cosas para ellas aún tenían arreglo.

Esa noche se escabulló a la cama de Riko y se aferró a ella, llorando como no se lo había permitido antes, por Dai-chan, por Tetsu-kun, por Kagamin, por todos. Incluso por Akashi, por Riko y por ella misma. Le era difícil concebir que volvería a un Gion en el que sus amigos de la infancia ya no estarían. Más que eso, le dolía pensar que estaba en un mundo en el que ellos probablemente ya no existían y no sabía aún si iba a ser capaz de asimilarlo algún día.

─Ven conmigo a Gion ─le pidió Momoi, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Riko─. Akashi-kun te permitirá venir conmigo si se lo pido, lo sé. No quiero quedarme sola…

Riko no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero las caricias que le dio en la espalda eran más que suficientes para hacerle saber que sí, que iba a ir con ella a donde fuera.

* * *

La okiya a la que Momoi perteneció le pareció el mejor regalo de bienvenida a Kioto. Pese a que la humedad y el abandono habían causado estragos en ella, el destino había sido clemente y la había conservado intacta, a diferencia de varias de las okiyas del distrito. Gion distaba mucho de su antigua gloria, eso estaba claro.

─La vida te quiere mucho ¿Lo sabías? ─comentó Riko, sin descuidar su labor de retirar la suciedad de uno de los rincones de la okiya.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó Momoi, limpiando junto a ella.

Ahora mismo, Momoi no podía permitirse la búsqueda de doncellas que hicieran el trabajo por ella, o mínimo que ayudaran a volver a poner decente a la okiya. No le importaba mucho, de cualquier forma. Durante la guerra ya había tenido varios años de limpieza junto a Riko, y lo importante era precisamente eso: estaba junto a ella, lo que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento le parecía secundario ante la certeza de la compañía.

─Bueno, pareciera que todo se acomoda en su sitio: Durante la guerra estuviste en un lugar decente, luego Akashi-san fue a rescatarte y ahora la okiya está prácticamente intacta. Si eso no es buena fortuna no sé qué lo podría ser.

Momoi se rió y asintió, completamente de acuerdo con ella. Era como si todo encajara de alguna manera en el camino que era su vida.

─Aún no hay que cantar victoria ─le recordó─. Creo que la vida de las geishas como antes la conocíamos ya llegó a su fin… No sé si podré con ello.

Riko se levantó del piso y se estiró, soltando un suspiro. Luego la miró a los ojos, con esa expresión tan decidida que tenía.

─Si no funciona nos iremos a probar suerte a otro lado ¿Qué importa? Ya te dije que eres mujer de recursos, no lo desperdicies.

─Riko-san dice eso ─se burló Momoi, dejando en paz el trapo durante un momento─. Pero me parece que sé quién es la mujer de recursos aquí. Y dudo ser yo.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar y de purificar la okiya a base de sal, ambas se fueron a sentar al jardín. Era todo un placer ver que el cerezo que lo adornaba también había quedado intacto, si acaso más grande, pero nada más. Eso sí: lento pero seguro, los pétalos habían caído de él y era más ramas que capullos, incluso en ese instante mientras estaban sentadas bajo su sombra les seguían cayendo encima los últimos que quedaban.

─Es una pena que no lo hayas visto cuando apenas están floreciendo los capullos ─comentó Momoi, quitándole unos pétalos de los cabellos a Riko─. Da un espectáculo hermoso.

─¿Qué importa? Ya florecerán de nuevo ─contestó Riko─. Ya los recibiremos cuando sea el momento.

Momoi asintió, complacida por sus palabras y se permitió cerrar los ojos. No los abrió durante un buen rato, ni siquiera cuando Riko se dignó a tomar su mano y acariciarla entre la suya, tampoco cuando sintió el peso de una cabeza sobre su hombro.

El mal sabor del destino de sus amigos y de la destrucción de todo lo que alguna vez amó le seguía haciendo mella en el alma, sí. Pero también llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido durante la guerra, aún podía sentirse agradecida de tener la oportunidad de continuar con su camino.

Se recordó a sí misma que sí, había perdido a sus amigos, pero no a todos. Kise las había invitado a tomar el té en su casa, Midorima y Akashi habían comentado la idea sobre llevar a Momoi a una reunión para que los hombres de negocios extranjeros pudieran conocer a una verdadera geisha y no aquéllas farsantes que habían comenzado a aparecerse, todo con el objetivo de engatusar a los soldados estadounidenses.

Pero sobre todo, se repitió una y otra vez que las cosas a partir de ese momento iban a ser diferentes, porque Riko estaba junto a ella, compartiendo su vida en la okiya.

Iba a extrañar a los demás y tal vez nunca perdería la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Kagami, Kuroko y Aomine volverían a Gion, que no estaban muertos. Tal vez incluso un día vería a Imayoshi-san por allí si acaso lograba recuperarse de la depresión económica que se le había venido encima. Y tal vez era verdad que jamás volvería a verlos.

Ahora mismo ese era su pequeño instante de paz y serenidad, suyo y de Riko y no iba a estropearlo. No más.

Así que allí, en la complicidad del jardín privado de la okiya, Momoi al fin abrió los ojos y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su acompañante, retirándole con gentileza los capullos que habían quedado atrapados en las hebras castañas. Riko, en respuesta a sus atenciones, le dirigió la sonrisa más bonita que Momoi presenció en su vida, una sonrisa que la dejó aturdida y sin poder procesar el hecho de que también había recibido un beso en la mejilla.

Esos fueron los primeros gestos cariñosos que presenció el cerezo entre esas dos mujeres unidas gracias a la adversidad. Pero no fueron los últimos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Quería hacer un MomoRiko suavecito y bonito hace un montón de tiempo. No sé qué resultó, claro, pero experimentar siempre está bien.


End file.
